1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the polymerization of olefins. The process is a living polymerization process. The term "living polymerization" is used herein to describe a polymerization process which is theoretically terminationless and which is not susceptible to chain transfer.
2. Description of Information Disclosures
Living polymerization processes are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,321 discloses a living carbocationic polymerization process utilizing initiation systems containing an organic acid or ester and a Lewis acid which may be TiCl.sub.4, although the preferred Lewis acid is BCl.sub.3, to produce homopolymers, random copolymers, block copolymers and the like.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,908,421 discloses a living cationic polymerization process for producing a terminally functional polymer utilizing a catalyst system containing a Lewis acid and an organic peroxy compound wherein the monomer charge comprises isobutylene and the organic peroxy compound in an amount ranging from 10.sup.-4 to 10.sup.-1 moles per mole of the isobutylene. The Lewis acid may be TiCl.sub.4. See also European patent application 8930737377.5 filed Jul. 29, 1989, now Publication No. 0355997 published Feb. 28, 1990.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,899 discloses a living cationic polymerization process for producing block copolymers of isobutylene and styrene based monomer. The process utilizes an electron pair donor to ensure the formation of the block copolymer and prevent homopolymerization of the styrene monomer.
It has also been proposed to obtain narrow molecular weight distribution polyisobutylenes by utilizing a BCl.sub.3 /ester initiator and a 2,6-di-tert-butyl pyridine proton trap.
It has now been found that an olefin polymerization process conducted in the presence of a specified initiator system yields polymers having improved properties as will become apparent in the ensuing description.